


Good Boy

by TheNightWaffle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Biting, Collars, Dom/sub, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Femdom, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Light Voyeurism, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmates, Sub Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Teasing, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, dom reader, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightWaffle/pseuds/TheNightWaffle
Summary: I'm gonna be honest. There isn't enough sub skelly smut out there guys. I just wanted more.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut y'all, try not to rip into me too hard. Also, I physically can't write anything without at least a little bit of lead up so if you want pure smut, skip to the second chapter.

"Truth."

We were snowed in. In fact, the whole neighbourhood was snowed in. So what would any group of mature of adults do on a day like today? That's right. Truth or dare. 

Red let out a vaguely disappointed "boo" in response to my answer, but Mutt only grinned.

Sitting in the circle was me, Red and Edge, Mutt and Black, Stretch and Blue, and of course, Sans and Paps.

"Okay, little kitten," began Mutt. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the nickname he insisted on calling me, "what kinds of things turn you on?"

_Oh, this is a fun question._

"Mutt!" Papyrus interjected, "You can't just ask her that! We don't want to make anyone uncomfortable."

Despite Pap's immediate objection, I wasn't against answering this question. I mean, they were my soulmates, after all. It wasn't weird for them to want to know these things. Besides, Red looked like he was gonna explode if he didn't get the answer to that question in the next ten seconds. Also, I wanted to see how much brighter everyone's faces could get. Black's face was already so purple it wasn't even funny.

I placed a hand on Papyrus' knee to get his attention, then planted a quick kiss on his cheekbone, effectively calming him down,

"Thanks, Papaya, but I promise I'm not uncomfortable. Now," I turned my attention back to Mutt, " Were you looking for, like, top three kinks, or just things in general?"

Red was borderline drooling at this point and not unlike the rest of my bushing boys, Blue and Sans somehow wore matching expressions that told me they were both very eager to hear my answer.

Mutt practically purred, "Whichever's easier for you, little kitten." 

I hummed for a moment before finding an answer,

"Okay let's go with... collars, biting, and begging. Ooh and the name Mistress. That shit's cute as hell."

The reaction was immediate. I was practically blinded by the brightness of the boys' blush and at least six of them swore in shock. I was mostly sure Blue was one of them. Red looked like a blissed-out mess, Stretch and Edge both adopted a possessive glint in their eyes, and Papyrus sat there gaping like a fish. Black looked absolutely ecstatic as he shot to his feet.

"You should have said something earlier, my queen! I'll arrange to have a collar made for you right away!"

I blinked, now it was my turn to gape.

_What._

Before I could open my mouth to answer, he continued,

"Of course we'll have to get you fitted and-"

"Now wait just a fucking second you tiny tyrant! Who says you get to collar her first?" Edge butted in.

_Collar ME?? Oh, hun. Oh no._

Before this could escalate any further, I finally found my voice... and started laughing.

"Y'all are confused," I wheezed, "I'm not the one being collared in this scenario."

Edge and Black's jaws shut with resounding clacks, plunging the room into silence for a solid few seconds. 

It was Red that broke the silence.

"Bahaha! You? A dom?? Doll, I am sorry, but I can't imagine you domming anyone." To my irritation, the thought that I could dom someone seemed to be the funniest thing Red's ever heard.

I narrowed my eyes and decided that I didn't have anything to prove to him. He'd find out eventually; we are soulmates, after all.

"You know what, you're probably right," I shrugged, "What do I know?" 

Surprised by my sudden withdrawal, half the room immediately shot me suspicious glances, but I only grinned and continued on with the game, ignoring Red's loud laughter.

"Alright Stretch, truth or dare."

\-------------

It was a week later before anyone really brought up the subject again and to my surprise, it was Papyrus. 

It was late in the evening when I heard the rapid yet nervous rapping at my bedroom door. Sans, Stretch, and Mutt were somehow all on nightshift so I knew it wasn't any of them. Red would have also had work, but he was stuck in bed with a cold. Blue was having an anime night at Undyne and Alphys' house and Edge and Black were out at the gym trying to outdo each other. Paps had gone out an hour prior for a walk but I also didn't hear him come back or walk down the hall so I was betting it was Red.

Which is why I was so surprised to see Papyrus standing on the other side of my door in a pair of blue pyjamas and his signature red scarf. His normally boisterous and confident personality was nowhere to be seen as he nervously played with his scarf.

"Hey Papaya. Everything okay?"

He shifted in place, making sure to avoid eye contact for more than a second,

"Uhm, yeah," even his voice sounded weirdly timid. 

_Alright, that's it, who did this to my walking ball of sunshine. They bout to catch these hands-_

"Can, um, can I come in? I need to ask you something."

Without a second thought, I stepped back and made space for Papyrus' towering figure to enter my room,

"Of course, hun. What do you need?" 

Closing the door behind him, I went to sit on my bed and motioned for him to do the same.

He took a few deep breaths, steeling himself, and when he finally looked ready to ask me whatever it was he wanted to ask me, caught sight of my face and seemingly chickened out. This happened for a few more moments until finally,

"Can I kiss you?"

I figured that wasn't what he got himself all worked up over, but humoured him and gave my confirmation anyway,

"Of course. You know I love your kisses."

And just like that, I had a pair of skeleton teeth pressed up against my lips. It didn't matter how many times I kissed one of my skeletal soulmates, I didn't think I could ever get bored of the way it left a faint tingle on my lips afterwards.

Papyrus and I shared a kiss.

And another.

And another.

Until he finally pulled back, his eyelights blown wide with newfound confidence.

"I want you to dom me!"

_FUcking woah- wait- record scratch, what did he just say?_

I found it difficult to process the fact that my most innocent skeleton was genuinely asking me to dom him. It didn't help that he was the first one of my soulmates to outright ask for sex. 

Still, I took the time to seriously think it through. Did I have an issue with it? Not really. It seemed kind of weird to do to the guys, but why? Is it because Paps would be the first? Would I feel better if someone else was the first? How is that fair? No, I didn't have a problem with it. And I didn't think it was too soon either. We had been together for a few months at that point, I was actually surprised that we had gone that long without fucking.

But more importantly, how did Paps feel about it? 

In the face of all these questions, the only thing that came out of my mouth was,

"Are you sure?"

He smiled,

"Of course! I've done plenty of research and you are my soulmate anyway and I love kissing you and I'd like to kiss you more and- OH, Only if you want to of course!" His cheer was slightly diminished by his concern but came back full force when I smiled reassuringly at him. 

"I do want to do this Papaya, trust me. But none of you guys have really indicated that you wanted more than kisses and cuddles. So I just wanted to make sure that you were sure this is what you want," I explained.

"Yes!" he beamed, but quickly his nerves came back and he tacked on, "But maybe let's take it slow?"

I grinned,

"Anything for you, baby boy," I purred. To my delight, that elicited a bright orange blush dusting his cheekbones, "We need to set a safeword first though. Do you have one?"

"Can we use the stoplight system?" his answer was immediate. 

_Okay, I guess he really has been thinking about this a lot._

I stood up from my spot on the bed,

"Works for me. Alright, baby boy, on your back, please."

He did what I asked eagerly and without question, his face an even brighter colour from the nickname. Fuck, I knew this was gonna be a fun night.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

I couldn't help but admire the way Papyrus' eager expression managed to stay put while he was splayed out on his back, cheekbones burning orange. It was fucking adorable if I was being honest with myself.

Despite being content to watch that sight, I didn't want to make him uncomfortable, so I opted to straddle him instead. The simple act of grabbing his hands and placing them on my hips had his face even brighter and I was living for it. Wasting no more time, I bent over to swiftly capture his mouth with mine.

Using one hand to hold my self up, the other was free to hold his face and when simple kisses devolved into full-blown making out, finger the spaces in between the vertebrae in his neck. To my delight, touching the sensitive spaces on his neck earned me quiet needy whimpers, muffed by my mouth on his.

However, it was when I tried to slip my hand under his scarf the real fun began. There was something coarse around his neck. It almost felt like lace.

Confused, I broke the kiss and sat back into my straddling position. Only taking a moment to admire the hearts Pap's eyelights had turned into as he stared back at me.

"Wowee..." He mumbled, giving my hips an experimental squeeze.

I chuckled before voicing what was on my mind,

"Papaya? Can I take off your scarf?" I purred.

_There's no way this is what I think it is._

He blinked before seemingly remembering something,

"Oh right! Yeah!" The excited smile that spread across his skull was more than enough encouragement to do just that. 

_Oh my god, it is._

Sitting ever so sweetly underneath his signature red scarf was the prettiest little black lace collar I had ever seen. The sight of it alone was enough to make my mouth water and my heart swell. But it got better. Fastened to the collar was a nametag that read "Property of Mistress".

After a few silent seconds of me not being able to stop raking my eyes over the sight of the pretty collar attached to a sweet subby skeleton, he couldn't take the anticipation anymore.

"Do you like it?" His voice was quiet, unsure. Before I could open my mouth to tell him just how much I liked it, he continued talking, his fingers digging nervously into my hips, "I just- I thought you'd like it because of what you said when we were playing truth or dare and then I know how much you like your clothes with the lace and- oh no I'm sorry I just-"

I cut him off with another kiss.

"Papyrus," I murmured, "this is literally the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life. I love it very very much and I think you're sweet for remembering about the Mistress thing."

And just like that, his legendary confidence was back,

"Well of course! Anything for my amazing soulmate!" He beamed.

"Anything?" I purred.

To his credit, his smile didn't wavier at that,

"Yes!"

A smile I could only describe as Cheshire spread across my face and I laid myself down on his chest, my crotch not so subtlely grinding onto his in the process and my arm reached up to lightly tug on the collar. I didn't miss the hitch in his breath,

"Call me Mistress for tonight, will you?"

He gulped, his face once again orange,

"Of course... Mistress."

Hoo-boy if I wasn't turned on before, I was now.

_I am going to absolutely wreck this skeleton like he's never been before._

Satisfied, I leaned back up to continue making out with the eager skeleton underneath me. His mouth readily opened; an invitation. And who was I to refuse? In no time at all, I had won the fight for dominance and my tongue was exploring the inside of Papyrus' mouth. He was suppressing cute little whimpers in the back of his throat and I relished in the sounds.

Eventually, I had to come up for air and when I went back down, instead of going for his mouth, I went for the vertebrae. The suppressed moan that he let out when my tongue swiped between the bones sent a familiar heat directly to my groin. I wanted more.

"Nuh-uh. None of that, baby boy. I want to hear you," I mumbled against his neck.

"But," he panted, "What if someone hears?"

"Aside from Red, whose probably asleep anyway, I doubt anyone will be home for another three hours at least," another peck to his vertebrae, "What colour are we at?"

"Hnn. Green."

With that, I went back to sucking and prodding at the bones on his neck, drawing delightful moans and whimpers out of his mouth. It was when I snuck my hand under his shirt to grab his spine and he moaned loudly did I decide enough was enough. The shirt had to go.

I sat back on my heels and started tugging on the hem of his comfortable pyjama shirt. He eagerly helped me remove it, barely having to sit up to do so.

Once again I was admiring the flushed panting skeleton underneath me. The orange magic that decorated his cheekbones also accented the spaces in his joints.

I suppose I took too long to admire because soon enough, Papyrus was squirming uncomfortably,

"I know I am very handsome and great to look at, but I would like it very much if we continued, please Mistress," he exclaimed cheerfully.

I didn't have to be told twice,

"Oh don't you worry, baby boy. We're far from over," I replied, already scootching back to run my tongue over his ribcage, earning me some more delicious sounds. Carefully fondling his spine, I worked the underside of his ribs with my free hand and the top with my tongue, him letting out unrestrained moans the entire time.

I softly bit on one of his ribs and he said something that surprised the shit out of me, 

"Harder please, Mistress!" He moaned wantonly.

As much as I wanted to do just that, I eased back instead,

"Are you okay with having marks on you tomorrow?"

He responded with eager nodding.

"Sorry, baby boy, that's not how this works. I'm going to need you to use your words."

He moaned,

"Y-yes!"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Mistress!"

Happily, I obliged and sunk my teeth into his collar bone, feeling the lace of the collar brush against my cheek. There was almost a layer of soft coating that allowed me to do that without worrying too much about something snapping. Still, I was extraordinarily careful. Though, that restraint didn't stop the heat that pooled between my legs when Papyrus keened with a mewl.

I continued until his whole ribcage and neck were covered in hickeys and bite marks. Finally sitting up to give him some reprieve, I admired my handiwork. His chest was littered with satisfying marks. I decided I had teased the poor skeleton enough and completely got off him, an action that earned me a disappointed whine.

"Don't you worry, baby boy, I'll be right back. Be a dear and get rid of those pants for me, won't you?"

Not waiting to see if he obliged, I walked over to my closet, losing my shirt and bra along the way. Inside was my stash of toys. My assortment included gags, cuffs, rope, feathers, crops, vibrators, strap-ons, dildos, rings, and an unused set of sounding rods.

I only grabbed a bullet vibrator, a bottle of lube, and a soft dishcloth and returned to where Papyrus was sitting with his back to the headboard, an embarrassed blush over his bones because of the fact that he was stark naked. Orange magic was swirling around his pelvis, not quite making a shape yet, but certainly excited enough to if he tried. His eyelights kept flickering towards my uncovered breasts and then away as if he couldn't decide whether to be polite or give in.

Smirking, I dropped my pants and resumed my previous position straddling his lap, our faces and bodies only inches apart and the vibrator placed on my bedside table for later. I delighted in the fact that his eyelights turned to hearts when I did so,

"Wowee..." he mumbled.

"Go on, baby boy," I urged, "You can touch."

At my confirmation, his hands slowly crept up to cup my breasts and give them a tentative squeeze. When his thumb brushed over my perk nipple I let out a small breathy moan, encouraging him to grow slightly more confident with his actions. Slowly, he leaned forward to take one of my breasts in his mouth, pulling a low moan out of the back of my throat at he carefully pinched and rolled the other between two fingers.

"Yess," I hissed, sneaking my hand down to dip my fingers in the heated magic pooling around his pelvis. 

All at once he let go of my chest to bury his face into my sternum and clutch at my back like a lifeline. A moan, high pitched and needy, came out of his mouth, followed by an absolutely adorable,

"Please, Mistress!"

If I wasn't soaked before, I was now.

"Please, what, baby boy? What are you asking for?"

"Please touch me!"

I hummed and dipped my fingers back in the magic, earning more keening,

"Like this? Or would you rather I used something you summoned to make you scream for me?"

"Please! Can I, Mistress?"

"Let's see that pretty cock of yours, baby boy."

All at once, the swirling loose magic formed into a large orange phallus at full attention. It was of average girth, but the length made my mouth water. I looked back at Papyrus' face to find that the nervousness was back and strong enough to show through the cloud of lust surrounding us. Luckily, I knew how to fix that. 

Taking the time to first grind my clothed cunt against his erect cock once or twice, I slid off his lap and instead sat in between his spread legs. Maintaining eye contact with his rapidly brightening face, I leaned down until I was certain he could feel my hot breath against his twitching cock. His breath caught in his throat.

"Colour?"

"Green," he squeaked.

I grinned and pressed a soft kiss to his tip, before trailing kisses to the base and then dragging my tongue back up. His quiet whines only served to spur me on. Capturing the tip in my mouth, I used my tongue to swirl the tip, tasting the dribbles of precum. Being mindful of my teeth, I took more of him into my mouth and what I couldn't fit, I worked with my hand as I bobbed my head up and down on him. He tangled his fingers in my hair and quiet whines turned into desperate, loud moans.

"Ah! Mistress, please, I'm gonna-!"

I didn't let him finish his sentence before pulling off completely and sitting up. He let out a heart-wrenching sob,

"No no no please please Mistress please I was so so close-!"

I reached out to hold his face and shushed him,

"Shh, baby. You're gonna get to cum I promise," I poked the tip of my thumb in between his teeth and he opened his mouth obediently, orange luminescent tongue lolling out languidly and drool dripping onto my hand as he panted, fuzzy eyelights staring unabashedly into mine, "But first you're gonna have to use that tongue of yours to earn it."

"Yesh Misthwess," he tried to speak over my hand, which was downright adorable, I just had to coo at him and press a kiss to his teeth once my finger was removed.

"You're so cute. So pretty in that collar of yours. Absolutely beautiful moaning and begging for me. My handsome baby boy," I accentuated each sentence with a peck and when I said what I needed to, I got up to remove my panties. The last article of clothing between us, besides the collar.

"As great as I am," began Papyrus, eyes raking over my completely naked form, before landing on my face, "I think you are twice as beautiful. I would go so far as to say perfect!" he beamed, absolutely melting my heart. 

_How the hell does he manage to turn this into something soft? What a sweetheart._

Grinning, I shook my head and crawled back on the bed,

"Papyrus I promise that sentiment is mutual, but I think we need to finish this conversation after we cum, okay?"

"Yes, Mistress!"

"Good boy. Now," I laid back and spread my legs, giving him a great view of my soaked cunt, "How about you show me what that tongue can do, hmm?"

He flushed, seemingly unable to keep his eyes off me, before nervously obeying my request and crawling between my legs. Finally looking back up at my face, he made eye contact and didn't break it as he went straight for the fucking kill. I was expecting something nervous or slow, but no, oh no. He rubbed the flat of his slick tongue against my clit, an action I was not expecting.

_Holy shit._

Because I was taken off guard, his actions forced a loud moan from my lips, only encouraging him to explore more, never leaving my clit alone for too long. One of my hands shot down to hold his skull, while the other was at my own scalp, gripping my hair. It was when he finally shoved that tongue of his into me did the words start flowing,

"God, yes baby boy! You're doing such a good job, oh god, good boy! Yes yes yes yes yes, oh god Papyrus, right there, I'm gonna!"

He had managed to get into a position where his tongue was somehow both pressed up against my clit and brushing against that spot inside of me that made me want to scream. My ears started ringing and my vision fuzzed out as all I could focus on was the pure pleasure spreading through my body.

I came. Hard.

He helped me ride out my orgasm, lapping up all my juices and only parting when I lightly pushed his skull away.

Giving me a moment to catch my breath, he sat back on his knees, cock fully aroused and on display. Finally sitting up, I caught sight of him and smirked,

"Well I think you deserve your reward after that, don't you?" I cooed.

He nodded eagerly,

"Yes! I was a very good boy!" as he smiled I noticed his mouth was slick with my cum and I beamed right back,

"Yes, you were! Lie back, baby boy."

Without fault, he followed my command once again and to his surprise, I got up and plucked his scarf from the ground before returning to him.

"I want to tie you to the bedframe. Colour?" 

He only hesitated for a moment before,

"Green."

Grinning, I gently wrapped the scarf around his wrists and then the bedframe, abiding by the two-finger rule despite him being a skeleton.

"Comfy, baby boy?"

He gave a few tugs on his restraints and when they held firm, beamed back at me,

"Yes, Mistress!"

Satisfied, I wrapped my hand around the tip of his cock and gave it a few pumps. When he lifted his hips and whimpered, I let go altogether to retrieve the lube and small vibrator, which h eyed with excitement. Starting with the lube, I poured some into my hand and began pumping his cock with it.

"Ah!" he half moaned, half squealed, "Cold!" 

I giggled at that and continued pumping while watching his face screw up with pleasure at how much easier it was to glide my hand along his length with the added lube. It wasn't long before I switched on the vibrator to the lowest setting and pressed it gently against his coccyx.

"Yess!" he mewled, arching his back off the bed but doing his damndest to keep his hips still, "Please Mistress!" 

Arching an eyebrow, I looked down at his writhing body,

"What would you like, baby boy? What are you asking for?"

He whined,

"Please! Touch me!"

I laughed but continued to do just that,

"I'm already doing that, baby."

When I bent down to nip at his pelvis, someone started pounding on my door. I opted to ignore it and continue, but they weren't stopping and I was getting distracted.

"Oh fine," I placed the vibrator on his sacrum in a way that ensured he would continue to receive stimulation and reached up to peck him on the cheekbone, "I will be right back, baby boy. Don't move."

He moaned out a, "Yes, Mistress," and I got up from the bed, wiping my hands from cum and lube with the rag before grabbing a robe and walking to the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, christ, calm your tits."

The robe only really covered the essentials but I figured if they couldn't already hear us through the door, Papyrus' needy moans throughout the conversation would make trying to hide it pointless. To my relief, the pounding stopped as soon as my hand touched the knob and I yanked the door open just enough for me to be blocking off the visitor's line of sight from the room.

Honestly, I was only half surprised to see a blushy, irritated Red. He seemed ready to tear into me for something, but paused and took in the sight of my current state, slackjawed.

"Is this urgent, Red? Because as much as I love edging, I actually like to be there to watch it happen, y'know?"

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, the red on his face only getting more prominent before he finally caught up,

"Why does the Creampuff get to be the first one to fuck ya?!" he blurted.

_Ooh, he's jealous._

I held back a smirk,

"He asked. He didn't wait for me to pounce on him and he didn't expect me to try and decipher a bunch of subtle bullshit movements that meant he was really horny and wanted to fuck," Red had the decency to look a little sheepish and a whole lot annoyed with himself, "Plus if it makes a difference, I'm currently the one fucking him, not the other way around."

"Bull-"

But the sounds of Papyrus' moans cut him off,

"Oh please please please! I'm, ah, cumming!"

I turned around to look at my blissed-out lover,

"Papyrus no you are not. Don't you dare cum on that toy. Do you understand me?"

He let out a whine,

"Yes, Mistress!"

"Colour?"

"Hah."

"Colour, baby boy."

"Green!"

Satisfied, I turned back to Red,

"Is there anything else? Cause I'm kinda in the middle of something right now."

Red was borderline panting,

"Holy shit you're a soft dom."

I rolled my eyes and propped my hand on my hip,

"Oh, so you believe me now, huh? I'm soft to him because he deserves it. Anyway, we can talk this over tomorrow because I really want a cock inside of me right now, and there's a cute little sub in there that needs to cum. And since you clearly don't have anything pressing to say, I'm going to attend to that right now."

His eyelights flickered to my thighs,

"You could have my cock inside of you-"

"Sorry, Red. He asked and frankly, I'm not in the mood to tame a brat tonight," I let a little bit of venom edge into my voice and watched how a red glow started emanating from Red's shorts, "Ah, you should go take care of that. Bye Red."

_Of course he's a brat. I should have guessed._

He sputtered and right before I closed the door,

"Wait, at least fucking keep it down, will ya? A guy's gotta sleep!"

I laughed,

"Not a chance."

With that out of the way, I made sure the door was locked and dropped my robe on the ground before rushing over to Papyrus, who was really struggling at this point. I pressed a kiss to his forehead and took the vibrator off of him,

"You're such a good boy Papyrus. So patient. I think you deserve a reward for all that hard work, don't you?"

He sobbed,

"Yes! Oh please, please can I cum? Please, Mistress? I've been so good! I've been so so good!"

I giggled and pressed gentle kisses on his jawbone,

"You have, Papyrus, I know. And I think, as a reward, you should get to cum inside me. What do you think?"

His eyelights turned into little hearts and I reached up to undo his binds,

"Oh, can I? Please?"

"Fuck me, baby boy. Make me scream."

And scream I did.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt like Red deserved a chance to voice his opinion.

I was still irritated and jealous by the time I got up for breakfast the next morning.

_I can't fucking believe after all that flirting and pining all I had to do was ask. Out of all of us, it was the goddamn Creampuff that figured that out first. Mother fucker._

It was still fairly early for me to be awake, but I spent all day in bed yesterday and I was hungry so I was going to the kitchen to get some food and coffee. 

It sounded like someone was already at the stove making breakfast, so I decided the first order of business would be coffee. Unfortunately for me, the someone already in the kitchen was none other than the Creampuff himself. 

_Just my fuckin luck._

He was proudly wearing the hickeys and bite marks littered across his neck shamelessly. The sight of them gave me a flashback to him tied naked to Dollface's bed with a black lacy collar around his neck. Writhing and moaning in pure-

I almost retched at the thought, choosing instead to let out a disgusted groan. 

He heard me and turned around with an annoyingly cheerful grin on his face,

"Good morning Red! You're up early! How did you sleep?"

_Oh, I get it, he's just gonna play clueless, huh? Fuck that._

I sneered,

"Can it, Creampuff. I'm not in the mood."

I trudged over to the coffee maker so that I didn't have to look him in the face and remember something I really didn't want to so early in the morning.

"Well, you don't have to be so hostile about it Red," he chuckled and I looked up at him in shock, "No one likes a sore loser after all." His cheerful, regularly innocent smile was now coming off as smug.

_Holy shit._

"You-"

"Oh, good morning, Blue and Stretch! Would you two like some waffles once I finish?"

And just like that, the glimpse of a more adult Papyrus was gone. I looked behind me and sure enough, Blue was dragging Stretch through the doorway.

"Honestly, brother, you need to stop sleeping in and being such a lazybones!" Once Blue finished scolding his brother, he turned to respond to Papyrus and stopped in his tracks.

The shocked expression he adopted as he looked over Papyrus' state only lasted briefly before it changed into a sly grin,

"So I take it she liked the collar then?"

_What the fuck?! Baby Blue was in on it?_

"As a matter of fact, she did. Thank you for your help Blue."

"Uhhhhh what?" Stretch interjected, looking between Papyrus and Blue in mute horror. He seemed entirely too tired to try to process any of that at the moment. Before either of the energetic skeletons could respond, he fixated on Papyrus' marks, "Jesus fuck, did Honey do that? How the fuck?"

"Papy, language!" Blue scolded.

"According to her, he asked," I grumbled.

"He asked?! That's it?" Stretch spun to me, his eyelights blown wide and him looking like he was regretting all of his life choices.

"Yep," honestly I understood how he felt. I was right there myself when I found out too.

Blue narrowed his eyelights,

"According to her?"

Before I could bite back a response or Stretch could register what he was getting at, Papyrus let out a loud boisterous laugh.

"Nyeh! Sorry, just, your face was so funny!"

I bristled and the growing heat on my face told me I was also turning red. Great.

"Can it, Creampuff!" I turned back to the swap brothers, "I saw way more than I wanted to when I went to tell them to shut up."

I shuddered, once again getting the picture of Papyrus splayed out on the bed broadcasted into my brain.

The bastards started laughing at me. Blue was trying to hide it and seem polite, but Stretch had no such qualms. Growling, I grabbed my coffee and stomped out of the kitchen.

Or at least I tried to.

Not one foot outside of the doorway, I bumped into Doll.

"Good morning, Red!" She was all smiles and sunshine, I couldn't help but cheer up even a little. You just can't be very upset when she's got that smile on her face and her soul is singing so happily.

"Ah, mornin' Dollface."

She planted a kiss on my cheek and I couldn't help but follow her back into the kitchen like a lovesick puppy. 

"Good morning boys!" she greeted, bouncing up to each of them and rewarding each of the skeletons with a kiss on the cheek. When she got to the Creampuff, she paused and eyed the marks on his neck gently touching one with a finger, "Pretty. These bruised well, didn't they?"

_Wow. Well I mean it's not like she was going for subtly or trying to keep it a secret._

"I think so too, dearest. Now, if you would like some waffles, go sit at the table, please. They're almost done."

She beamed and did what he said, sitting in her usual chair. Stretch and I followed her example, Stretch still processing the last five minutes.

Just then, Edge walked in the room, looking pretty tired and grumpy from his contest from Black the night before. I guessed he lost.

Doll wasted no time in beaming at him and greeting him just as enthusiastically as the rest of us,

"Good morning Edge!"

It was always so interesting watching her other soulmates immediately snap out of whatever mood they were in when she got all cheerful like she was. Despite his clear bad mood, he pushed it back and adopted a soft smile when he walked over to accept his morning kiss from Doll.

"Good morning love, how did you sleep?" he murmured.

_I'm sure she slept fan-fuckin-tastic after the night she had._

Stretch seemed to adopt a similar line of thinking as he snorted into his crossed arms at that question. Ready to defend his right to let his guard down around his soulmate, Edge raised his head to challenge him, but Papyrus cut in.

"Edge, will you be staying for waffles this morning?"

Choosing to shoot a quick glare at Stretch, Edge stood up to address Papyrus-

"Yes, I-" 

-and immediately froze.

As he took in the sight of the Creampuff's marked up bones a dark red blush spread across his cheekbones. After a few seconds of stunned silence, his eyelights flicked back over to Doll and that seemed to be it for him. He adopted a ramrod straight posture and refused to look anyone in the eye,

"ON SECOND THOUGHT I HAVE A PRIOR ENGAGEMENT THIS MORNING AND I WILL NOT BE JOINING YOU!"

With that, he bolted out of the room and out the front door.

"What was his problem?"

And in came yet another pair of skeletons.

"Ha! His massive ego is most likely still wounded from his spectacular loss last night."

"You're probably right. M'lord."

In came the tiny tyrant and his loyal lapdog following dutifully as always. Unlike Edge, they spotted Papyrus right away. Almost in perfect unison, they spared two seconds to take in Papyrus' marks, two more to let their eyelights flicker over to Doll and put two and two together, another to acquire matching glints in their eyelights, and two more to look at each other, have Black nod once, and have Mutt to disappear.

I was almost impressed at their coordination until Mutt reappeared kneeling beside Doll's chair. Then I was just annoyed and suspicious. She looked down at him in surprise before a look of stark understanding flashed over her features.

She rested her hand on his skull and stroked the smooth bone, him practically melting into the sensation.

"Good morning, Mutt," she spoke softly, gazing down at him in a mix of adoration and suspicion.

"Good morning Mistress."

Her smile turned devilish,

"Oh? No more Kitten, hmm?" she looked up to lock eyes with the self-satisfied face of Black, who had taken up residence across the table from her, "This is cheating, Black."

It was then the full force of what the two had done hit me. The alluring scent of her arousal tainted the air and suddenly I was immensely jealous of the skeleton closest to it. The happy song her soul had been singing was replaced with an anthem of power and challenge. All I could hear was the small voice in the back of my head screaming at me, commanding me to submit to my soulmate. I almost didn't blame Mutt for how he reacted, being so close to the source.

He let out a small whine, gaining her attention once more. She removed her hand from his skull,

"Hush now, Little Pup. Now sit in a chair, won't you?"

"On the contrary, My Queen," Black spoke, " I am simply using the tools at my disposal."

I was about to bite back at his smug fucking expression when Doll let out a sharp yelp. Suddenly, in between her and her chair was Mutt. Fucker sat in a chair alright. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into the crook of her neck surrounding himself with her scent and submitting himself to the overpowering demand of her soul. 

A flash of annoyance spread across her face before she caught sight of the self-satisfaction in Black's expression,

"I disagree, Black," she bit back, hopefully taking him down a few pegs, "You're using the tools at his disposal. And at the breakfast table no less," she grinned, slowly shaking her head in mock disappointment, "I thought you had more tact than that."

He matched her narrowed eyes to accept the challenge, his grin growing devious.

"My Queen, if we're talking about tact, might I remind you about your shameless handiwork being paraded around a number of your very interested soulmates? And right here in the kitchen no less?"

She chuckled, throwing a glance at Papyrus before focusing back on Black, 

"Maybe I like to be reminded of what's mine. Surely you understand?" for emphasis, she reached up to tug harshly at the ring on Mutt's collar, making him whimper and submissively bow his head even more into her neck.

I couldn't help it anymore, I let out an irritated growl,

"Doll, do you fuckin' mind? I'm going crazy over here. It's too fuckin' early for this shit," I barked.

"God, please Honey. Your soul is way too fucking demanding," mumbled Stretch from underneath his crossed arms. 

"I have to agree, dearest!" chimed in Papyrus, face glowing with an orange blush. He placed a large stack of waffles in the middle of the table, "There's a reason I have a no canoodling at the table rule. Blue couldn't take it, he had to leave and take my job of waking up Sans."

Despite looking quite proud of how everyone was reacting to her, she relented,

"Alright, alright," she easily stood out of Mutt's grasp and leaned on her chair the soft admiration back in her tone, "Go on, Little Pup. Sit in your own chair."

He bowed his head, refusing to meet her eyes and whined. 

_Wow. Note to self, never sit too close to Doll when she gets like that. I've never seen Mutt so pathetic looking._

"But Mistress-"

Just as quickly as before, her tone turned from sweet to venomous,

"Do as I say, **Mutt**. Now be a good dog and **go sit**."

Instantly, he disappeared from her seat and reappeared in the empty seat next to his brother, a soft blush dusting over his cheekbones. Black looked so immensely proud of her it wasn't even funny.

She turned back to Papyrus, a pleased smile on her face,

"Sorry Papaya. Thank you for breakfast, it smells delicious!" 

Just then, the final skeleton walked in through the doorway. Sort of. 

Blue practically dragged Sans over the threshold and dumped him into his seat,

"Honestly, Classic, I think you're worse than Papy!" exclaimed Blue.

"Ah, sorry Blue. I guess I'm just, bone tired."

Blue and Papyrus shared a matching sigh of disgust, but their reaction was by far outweighed by the sound of Doll's giggling,

"Pfft! Good morning, Sansy."

He cracked open an eyesocket to respond when all of a sudden, he froze. I wonder if you can guess why.

"Hey, uh, Sweetheart?" 

She eyed him for a moment, catching the sudden change in his tone,

"Yeah?"

"Care to explain why my baby bro-"

"Because we fucked, Sans," she didn't even let him finish his sentence, responding in a very matter-of-fact way.

"Language," chided Papyrus.

"Sorry, Pap."

"Though she is correct, brother," he turned to raise a browbone at his brother as if daring him to scold either of them.

Sans' eyelights extinguished as he considered the horror of his sheltered, innocent, baby brother, having sex. 

_Hey, count yourself lucky, asshole. At least you didn't get front row tickets._

"Nope. Not dealing with that," he finally decided before teleporting away in typical Sans fashion.

Yeah... the next few days were pretty awkward between them after that.


End file.
